


i've got my eye on you!

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Body Horror, ratchet's detachable eyeballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: because someone asked





	i've got my eye on you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter who has no account](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=winter+who+has+no+account), [suna_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/gifts).



Ratchet took one look at Smokescreen’s furtive expression, sighed, and put a hand against his face. 

Then he pulled it away. 

This called for something drastic.

* * *

Smokescreen had almost managed to sneak out undetected when something hit him hard in the side of the head. He froze. 

“I’ve got my eye on you!” Ratchet yelled across the room. 

Smokescreen turned around quickly, caught. 

“Bring it back, would you?”

“Bring what— _oh holy primus what the fuck is that_ ,” Smokescreen yelped, staring at an eyeball lying on the floor. 

Ratchet sighed. “It’s _mine_ is what it is. Bring it over here.”

“ _I am not touching that.”_

Ratchet sighed. “It’s just an eyeball.”

Smokescreen debated the potential benefits of offlining to escape whatever fucked up world this was, and then ultimately only decided against it because then what if ratchet cut out his _eyeballs_ what the _slag_ why did he have an _eyeball what was he hiding what—_


End file.
